The present invention relates to an electrical conductor, particularly to one comprising a plug and that can be used to select the voltage to a load. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,234,342; 2,957,955; 2,797,337; and 3,317,880 pertain hereto.
Prior art devices for adjusting the voltage level applied to a load require the use of mechanical components that are relatively susceptible to failure and, further, generally require, in comparison, extensive manipulation. The present invention significantly alleviates these drawbacks and further provides substantial advantages, including simplicity of design and manufacture.